


Positive

by alicesusanna



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Riverdale, falice - Freeform, fp and alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesusanna/pseuds/alicesusanna
Summary: The past has a funny way of repeating itself and Alice has to decide if she will choose the same road.





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on AO3! This idea has been stewing in my head for weeks and I finally had to put it to paper. Please leave a comment if you want me to continue.

She taps her freshly manicured fingertips against the cold ceramic tile of her bathroom sink. Her face is bare of any makeup, glowing under a thin layer of her expensive moisturizer in the moonlight peaking in from the window. Her curly blonde hair is pulled back in a loose and messy bun. She takes a look at herself in the mirror. Fine lines under her eyes and around her mouth. Her hair would be more than half gray if she didn't get it colored every six weeks. Hell, she is a grandmother after all. 

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Alice could not believe she was in this situation again. How could she be so stupid? She wasn't some stupid 16 year old kid anymore pining after her childhood best friend who tossed her over for a Varsity jacket and a dozen slutty cheerleaders. She knows better and yet, here she is, in the same exact predicament she found herself in 25 years ago, with the same exact guy.

The sound of the timer on her phone rings a fancy little jingle, informing her that the standard three minute wait was up. Alice closes her eyes tightly, shaking her head as if that will alter the result somehow.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

This could not be happening. She wills it not to be. FP already blew her off for Gladys. Classic FP Jones, right? Well, that's not entirely true, she supposes. FP was midway through telling her with absolute regret in his eyes that Gladys and Jellybean were coming back to Riverdale because it was no longer safe for them in Toledo when Alice cut him off by telling him it's been fun, have a nice life, and slammed the door in his face. She has refused to answer any of his calls or text messages ever since.

But details, schmetails. He's a dick. 

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

Alice is not an idiot. She knows the repercussions of unprotected sex. Obviously. But she had her tubes tied after Elizabeth was born and just assumed it was a safe bet. She managed to go 16 years after the fact and not get pregnant again. Then again, she and Hal rarely had sex in the later years of their marriage and even before then, a couple of times a month was the max. 

She and FP, on the other hand, had been going at it like a couple of horny teenagers for many months. Multiple times a day. As often as they could. In his trailer. In her bedroom. In her shower. In her kitchen. In her guest room. On her back porch swing. In his truck. In the court house bathroom. At the school for old time's sake. And they never used protection. Not once. Did you know that 1 in every 200 women get pregnant after tubal ligation? Neither did Alice. 

So here she is. Exactly twelve days late. She has never been twelve days late in her entire life without it being pregnancy related. Betty will hate her. She keeps going on about how excited Jughead is to have his family back together. If Alice ruined that for him, Betty would never forgive her. FP will probably give her some "I'll be there for the kid" spiel but also hate her for ruining his happy family reunion. And what will people in town say? 43 almost 44 year old Alice Cooper pregnant by some rando, because Lord knows she won't be broadcasting the paternity. She has no business having a baby, starting over. Her baby has babies. It's absolutely, positively ridiculous.

And that is why it cannot be. She refuses.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

She finally reaches down for the white stick, face down on her counter. Her heart rate quickens. She feels beads of sweat start to form around her hairline. She doesn't need to look at the test to know what it says. In her heart, she already knows. She just wanted confirmation before she has a complete and total meltdown. Alice flips over the stick and opens her eyes. 

"Positive." She whispers to herself, covering her mouth in disbelief. "Oh fuck." Her hand comes to her forehead as she sits down on the toilet, still staring at the offensive object in her hand. Factual solid proof of the life growing inside of her. Her baby. Her sweet innocent baby who did not ask to be brought into this world. Alice swears right then and there, she will do everything in her power to protect this baby. To keep it safe. Whatever it takes. She will not fail him (or her) like she has her other three children.

"Mom! Mom, are you in there?" Elizabeth's voice comes from down the hallway. She is supposed to be at Sunnyside Trailer Park, meeting Jughead's mom and sister for the first time. The Serpents were having a barbecue at Jughead's request. Alice did not expect her home this soon. Alice jumps up, searching for a place to hide the test. She settles on the medicine cabinet and throws some toilet paper on top of the discarded box in the waste basket.

"Uh, yeah, honey. I'm in here." 

Deep breath in, deep breath out. You got this.

Alice opens the door and smiles, trying her hardest to appear genuine. Trying her hardest to not appear as if she is having a complete emotional breakdown on the inside. 

"You're home early. I thought you would be out later, you know, getting to know Jughead's family." Sound normal, Alice. Completely not bothered at all.

Betty rolls her eyes and Alice can tell she is upset. This is not what she expected.

"Well, that was the plan. Before his mother pretty much told me that I would never be a match for her son and that I should take my Barbie Doll ass back home to the North Side with my slut of a mom and stay there."

Alice felt her blood boil in .2 seconds flat. "SHE SAID WHAT?"

"Mom, please. Please don't say or do anything crazy. Or anything at all. It'll only make it worse." Belly replied, defeated by the knowledge her boyfriend's mother did not like her. "Jughead and Mrs. Jones started fighting because of what she said. Then Mr. Jones jumped in and they were all yelling at each other. So I just excused myself. I don't want to be the reason for any drama between them."

Alice felt for her daughter. She knows how much she loves Jughead and how much his mother's acceptance of her in his life meant to her. And to call her a slut?! She doesn't even know her. They had briefly interacted a handful of times over the years at Archie Andrews' birthday parties. If she wasn't knocked up with that bitch's husband's kid after their long sordid affair, she'd go over there right now and give her a piece of her slutty mind. 

But, she is, so, she can't. And yes, Alice realizes the irony. 

She settles on the mature path. "Maybe it'll just take time, sweetheart. Jughead was just a boy when Gladys left. She's not used to seeing her son grown up and in love with a girl, with a life of his own. It's been a long time since they lived as a unit. Just give it time." She pulls Betty into a hug, one she gladly accepts.

"You really think so?"

"Of course." 

"I'm sorry she called you a slut."

Alice laughs lightly at this. "I've been called worse."

They stay in the embrace for a few minutes, both needing the comfort more than they'd like to admit. Alice finally pulls away slightly. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving. I was so nervous, I didn't eat any of the barbecue. You don't have to make anything, though. It's late. I'll just grab a banana."

"You absolutely will not. What do you want? How about I make you your favorite? Spaghetti?" 

Betty smiles. "Are you sure it's no problem?"

Alice looks at her daughter. She knows that sooner rather than later, her most current secret is going to come out and possibly destroy their relationship entirely. She has to cherish these moment while she can. It may end up just being her and the peanut all on their own once all is said and done.

She smiles as brightly as she can. 

"I'm positive."


End file.
